


Unfrozen

by straightforwardly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Froslass brings a gift for her beloved.





	Unfrozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> _“When [Froslass] finds humans or Pokémon it likes, it freezes them and takes them to its chilly den, where they become decorations."_
> 
> — Pokémon Sun

  


* * *

Froslass drifted serene through the raging snow. No expression showed upon her face, but inwardly, she was pleased. 

A pair of feet stumbled after her, unheeding of cold or exhaustion. A human—a traveller, who had blundered upon her path. Its form shimmered with the soft red glow of her Confuse Ray, visible even through the blaze of wind and snow. 

Eventually, Froslass caught glimpses of pale grey stone: the remains of a mansion, long abandoned on this snowy mountaintop. When under the cold sunlight it stood crumbling but tall; now, in the storm, it could scarcely be seen at all. 

Froslass knew the way. She glided forward, and the figure behind her followed helplessly after, until they reached the gap where the front doors had once barred the way. One still remained, hanging crooked and half-rotted on its hinges; the other had fallen long ago, and been buried under the ice and snow. 

The human slid and fell on the wet ice coating the entranceway. Froslass turned her head, her eyes narrowing. The red glow around the human brightened, and it slowly pulled itself up again, one leg dragging after. Its eyes gazed sightlessly over the statues lining either side of the hall leading up to the massive staircase in the center. Clefairy, Golems, Chinglings, humans, even a stray Marill, and more—every carefully curated piece of her collection, forever preserved in her ice. 

Easier it would have been, to freeze this one too. Far easier than tugging it along behind her by the strength of her Confuse Ray. But this one wasn’t meant for her. 

This one was a gift. 

Light flickered from the upper halls, growing brighter and brighter as the source of it neared. A part of Froslass, the most primal part, shuddered in fear and warning. _Fire._ But the rest of her spirit leapt up with a silent joy, smothering that ancient fear at the roots as Chandelure finally floated into view. 

They met at the base of the stairs, halting only when no more than a foot of space remained between them. Both knew that Froslass could not risk coming any nearer, lest Chandelure’s flames devoured her in both body and soul. Still, she looked at her with longing and ecstasy commingled, and Chandelure’s flames rose and fell with a rapidity that spoke of her own frustrated joy. 

How long had it been since that day when they’d first met? Since she’d first come across this old ruin, and found Chandelure lurking in the remains of her old home—since she first realized that there could be one she preferred unfrozen and aware? Years uncounted, and never enough to make up for the forced distance between them.

Yet they made do, nonetheless. With an elegant gesture of her hand, Froslass pulled back to reveal what she had brought, and had the pleasure of watching Chandelure’s eyes gleam. She pulled back, and Chandelure descended, her flames blazing as she began to feast.

It was a sight Froslass never tired of. How Chandelure’s flames burned! The red glow of the Confuse Ray faltered as she fed, and the human gasped, coming to itself, too late for it to escape. Its body shuddered under Chandelure’s grasp, and even from the careful distance Froslass kept between them, she could see how its eyes slowly darkened and dimmed. 

Perhaps she and Chandelure could not share in one another’s touch—but there were other things they could share in instead.  


* * *

> _"Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind."_
> 
> — Pokémon X

**Author's Note:**

> The quoted flavor texts come from Serebii’s entries for [Froslass](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/478.shtml) and [Chandelure](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/609.shtml).
> 
> Froslass learns Confuse Ray at level 32. She also [does have hands](https://www.serebii.net/art/th/478.png), or something like them, in case you’re curious. 
> 
> Finally, I couldn’t fit this into the story itself, but Froslass is, in fact, also a soul-eater like Chandelure. Her flavor text in Moon: _"The soul of a woman lost on a snowy mountain possessed an icicle, becoming this Pokémon. The food it most relishes is the souls of men."_


End file.
